


Life's Not Fair

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: The morning after Sana received that text from Yousef.





	Life's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a mess all around, a mess of feelings and I wrote this five minutes after I watched the episode wondering whether I should even post it but here we go people!

_**~ If I could I would feel nothing  
That's the truth and I don't care ~** _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

She doesn’t reply to his message. She puts her phone on silent, switches off the lights and climbs in her bed. She doesn’t even bother to wash off her makeup.

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, she stares at her reflection in the mirror and it’s a mess. Just like everything else around her.

 

She has been holding so much inside her lately, she just wants to scream. But instead she feels the tears prickling at her eyes and that’s _even worse._ She hates crying, especially when she’s mad.

 

But who is she mad at?

 

She doesn’t even know.  This is no one’s fault.

 

It’s just a stupid crush anyway. So why the hell is she feeling so _fucking_ hurt?

 

Her phone pings again with a FaceBook notification.

 

_Yousef._

 

He has sent three messages so far but she hasn’t read any of them. She doesn't know what to say. She needs time to process this, what it means for everything she had hoped for so far.  

 

Sana washes her face, gets dressed and walks out of her room.

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

And of course, they are here.

 

It’s Saturday, and they are all here, bright and early in the morning. Goofing around, without a care in the world.

 

But when she spots him she sees that his smile doesn’t quiet reach his eyes. He’s more subdued than the others, not his usual carefree self.

 

Then he looks up and finds her staring, as always.

 

Only this time, she doesn’t move away. She continues gazing at him, with what she imagines must be a pathetic look on her face.

 

His expression mirrors hers and she realizes that Yousef knows. What she’s thinking, what she’s feeling. Which shouldn’t really surprise her now should it?

No it doesn’t, instead it just breaks her heart a little bit more.

 

Sana walks away knowing he won’t follow her today.

 

Her phone pings again and she really doesn’t want to see it right now but she can’t help herself.

 

She clicks it expecting another text but instead, it’s her “Quran Verse of the Day” app.

 

The verse says:

_“Verily with hardship comes Ease” Quran_ _94:6_

And Sana smiles, a genuine smile, because that affirmation is exactly what she needs in this moment of uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> very different from all my fluff but honestly from now on if I have to write AU I will I guess, I'm still yousana af but this changes A LOT. I'm looking forward to see how it's handled, I just hope one thing remains, and that's Yousef being supportive of Sana, making her smile and being a person she can turn to. Right now almost everything and everyone in her life is causing her stress one way or another, and he was the one stress free part so I'm sad they took that away but oh man let's see what happens I'll stop rambling now the scene just affected me a lot lol ~


End file.
